


Взгляды [POVs]

by eRamm



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon: Resident Evil 2 Remake (Video Game 2019), Cleon, F/M, POV Multiple, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eRamm/pseuds/eRamm
Summary: Взгляд на события игры и на то, что могло быть за титрами.





	1. Клэр

БАХ!  
  
Звук выстрела звоном отдается в ушах – впрочем, пожалуй, ей так кажется сейчас, будучи в относительной безопасности.  
  
Кажется, что тогда, у заброшенного магазинчика она скорее читала по губам, нежели слышала, что кричит ей Леон. Если задуматься, в ретроспективе все так и выглядит. Ну, может, не совсем все, но большая часть. Так что на непонятно каким образом уцелевшую тягу к мягкости и романтизации можно пока не пенять.  
  
В тот момент она не думала о том, нравится он ей или нет – ей нужно было найти брата. В свалившемся кошмаре рядом по воле случая оказался именно Леон – и застрелил подобравшегося совсем близко зомби, а не бросил ее на произвол судьбы как отвлекающую приманку. В тот момент этого было достаточно.  
  
Несмотря на увиденное, он направлялся в город, а не сбегал – и это тоже только прибавляет ему очков. Хотя о чем это я? Уже давно прибавило.  
  
Им пришлось разделиться – но на фоне поглощенного вирусом города и только усиливающегося гнета дождя тем приятнее было вновь увидеть его лицо.  
  
Ее тянуло к нему, тянуло из обыкновенного человеческого желания ощущать тепло и быть рядом с тем, от кого исходит уверенность. И это чувство только усиливалось из-за отсутствия новостей о брате.  
  
Она сама не заметила, когда это переросло в нечто большее – возможно, в тот самый момент, когда промокший, как и она, насквозь Леон все так же излучавший дружелюбие и спокойствие сказал, что они обязательно выяснят, что с Крисом.  
  
Они вновь разошлись своими путями – и с этого момента для Клэр начался сущий ад.   
  
Она не могла оставить в беде девочку – и пусть ее усилия безусловно стоили того, сердце до сих пор пропускает удар, а кровь стынет в жилах, вызывая одно желание – бежать. Даже в воспоминаниях шаги Тирана звучат совсем близко, а отчаянный рев финальной формы Г-вируса заставляет невольно съеживаться в осознании, что он утянет поезд за собой.  
  
Но это не все. О, нет. Чувство безысходности при взгляде на бледную Шерри, уже с видимыми проявлениями мутации, но все-таки борющуюся за жизнь, верящую  _ей_ , Клэр, верящую в то, что она найдет противоядие – вот что было самым главным страхом, заставляющим двигаться дальше и отметать любые мысли о неудаче.  
  
В груди тянет – это сосущее изнутри чувство опасности, боязнь того неизвестного, о чем ты не знаешь, но чувствуешь, что оно скоро случится, – да, именно его она испытывала, когда с ней связался Леон. Или, может, она как раз сразу понимала, что должна сделать, но не хотела этого признавать – да кто, кто в здравом уме способен спокойно бросить человека – живого, борющегося за жизнь и имеющего все шансы выбраться?! К тому же того, с кем она успела пройти определенный путь – пусть разными дорогами, пусть проведя рядом всего ничего, но все же продираясь сквозь кишащие мертвецами коридоры с придающим сил пониманием, что где-то там, подбираясь к пониманию произошедшего, то же самое делает и он?  
  
И в то же время она знала, что не имеет права рисковать жизнью Шерри, девочке и так многое пришлось пережить – она должна, должна увидеть рассвет следующего дня. А потому заставила себя броситься к поезду, мысленно отсчитывая секунды и с каждым воображаемым щелчком все яростнее воспроизводя в голове их с Леоном разговор и выискивая любые намеки: в его жестах, в его голосе, прерываемом помехами – малейшие намеки на то, что он не сдастся; не примет свою судьбу, как это сейчас делает она – пусть и не ради себя; на то, что он попытается выбраться – и что каким-то чудом ему это удастся.  
  
И у него получается – она не находит, как реагировать на его появление, да и обстановка к анализу собственных чувств как-то не располагает, так что они обмениваются короткими фразами, усаживаются поудобнее, каждый погруженный в свои мысли, и несутся вперед, оставляя догорать оживший кошмар позади.  
  
Они решают продолжать двигаться, чтобы скорее оказаться поближе к цивилизации, и вот тогда у нее появляется время наконец выйти из транса и осмыслить произошедшее.  
  
Тем неожиданнее вопрос воспрявшей духом Шерри, а не пара ли они с Леоном. Она усмехается, по обыкновению бросая на парня искрящийся взгляд, и не может удержаться от комментария.  
  
 _Да уж, это было бы тем еще свиданьицем._  Или оно им и стало?  
  
Пока они идут, все втроем держать за руки, так легко об этом не думать – лишь жмурить глаза под лучами палящего солнца и упиваться окружающим ее светом.  
  
Так легко – забыться, дать себе вдохнуть полной грудью, – но тем сильнее в ней щемит, когда светило постепенно скрывается за горизонтом.   
  
Ей удается найти хоть какое-то подобие равновесия только когда они добираются до какого-то мотеля – слава богу, почти безлюдного, но все-таки со вполне себе живым и не знающим ужасов управляющим.   
  
Разговор почти не клеится – уставшая Шерри ложится спать, едва прикончив свою порцию еды, и они с Леоном уходят в соседнюю комнатушку, чтобы сменить ему повязку.  
  
"Безрассудный коп", – беззлобно, хоть и устало думает она, потому что знает: на его месте она поступила бы точно так же.  
  
Может, именно поэтому она кусает губы, терзаясь сомнениями, пока дезинфицирует рану и обматывает его плечо, вновь словно оказываясь в некой прострации. Она словно в куполе, который защищает ее от переживаний, – и все же даже сквозь него ощутимы прошибающие нутро искры. Нет, – думает она, сильнее впиваясь зубами в губы и отмахиваясь от них. – Хватит на сегодня размышлений.  
  
Впрочем, может, объяснение всему самое что ни на есть простое – их неуловимое сходство, словно врожденное понимание друг друга, принятие слов на веру . Ведь, если все же пересилить себя и попробовать проанализировать ситуацию, то каким бы клишированным и скучным это ни казалось со стороны, его объятия – лучшее, что случалось с ней за долгое время.   
  
Стоп, какая связь между причиной и следствием? И почему она до сих пор продолжает анализировать?  
  
Его рука аккуратно приобнимает ее за талию, и Клэр не может не отметить тот факт, что в угоду ее удобству он пренебрег раненым плечом. Пусть они друг другу практически чужие люди (да-да, сейчас они лежат на одной кровати, но, будем честны, после всего пережитого желание чувствовать чье-то тепло совершенно неудивительно!), но это многое говорит о нем. Или о ней. Или об их отношениях.   
  
Хватит.  
  
Едва ощутимое дыхание приятно щекочет шею, а грудь мужчины равномерно вздымается, прижатая к ее спине. Клэр прикрывает глаза.  
  
Наверное, если смотреть со стороны, может показаться, что легко что-то почувствовать к человеку вот так – если у вас есть хоть что-то общее в характере и пережитый вместе кошмар. Но кому как не ей знать, насколько это тяжело.  
  
Впрочем, порой видение со стороны – по крайней мере, ее истории, весьма легко смоделировать.   
  
Хотела бы она узнать  _его_  взгляд.


	2. Леон

Первый день на новой работе выдался… мягко говоря сомнительным. Счастье, конечно, что он выбрался, но даже несмотря на ярко палящее солнце, детский смех рядом да тишь на мили вперед, от осознания, сколько людей погибло, никуда не деться.  
  
Он улыбается, когда Шерри берет его за руку – улыбается, потому что даже такой день не может совсем отнять способность радоваться, но где-то там, на краю жаждущего отдохнуть от переживаний сознания, все равно точит мысли червячок воспоминаний.  
  
Клэр Рэдфилд – напарница по несчастью, самоотверженная девушка, готовая на все, чтобы разыскать брата, прошедшая ад, чтобы вытащить из пекла незнакомую девочку. Что ждет их дальше?  
  
Пусть он никогда не признает этого вслух, мысль о будущем пугает его. Кромешная неизвестность. Отправится ли она дальше искать брата? Конечно отправится, но когда? Что будет с девочкой? Кому передать информацию о произошедшем и как себя поведут власти? Какая роль будет отведена ему?  
  
Он не знает. Но в любом случае идти он будет с гордо поднятой головой – как и всегда. Не потому ли он все еще здесь?  
  
Отчасти…  
  
Воспоминания о таинственной Аде заставляют на мгновение прикрыть глаза и утереть с грязного лба пот. Нет, конечно, как-то наивно говорить о вечных чувствах, но его тянуло к ней. И начало было многообещающим, но…  
  
Он качает головой. Если бы не плечо, если бы он получше ухватил ее, все могло сложиться иначе. Но девушка как будто хотела принять свою судьбу – так что он мог сделать? Лишь, замерев, с горечью наблюдать, как она исчезает из виду и понимать, что  _эта_  смерть уж точно на его совести. Что оборвалась ниточка, способная если не окрепнуть со временем, то хотя бы усиливать стимул бороться  _сейчас_.  
  
Он всегда старался быть реалистом – и понимал, что при всем желании Марвина вряд ли удастся спасти. Да, он сделал бы для этого все, да, он надеялся, – но все-таки сразу трезво оценивал шансы. Это не стало для него… ударом под дых.  
  
Сбоку вновь раздается смех – Шерри и Клэр довольны какой-то совместной шуткой. Он заставляет себя улыбнуться, ощущая почти невесомое, но вызывающее покалывание губ касание Ады.  
  
И тут же ловит на себе обеспокоенный взгляд.  
  
Я в порядке – кивает он, хотя на самом деле продолжает двигаться по наитию, а плечо неустанно ноет, только вот останавливаться нельзя. Клэр, хмурясь, кивает в ответ, прекрасно понимая его состояние, и вновь переводит взгляд вперед: они оба осознают бессмысленность привала посреди пустынной дороги.  
  
Он рад, что она выжила. Что послушала его и привела в движение поезд, не рискнув ставить под удар жизнь Шерри, – и, наверное, это их и спасло, потому что реши она помочь ему, им едва ли хватило бы времени, чтобы покинуть станцию. Да и ему – именно ему – не должно было хватить, но он почему-то продолжал бороться за жизнь, хотя впервые мысль сдаться была столь соблазнительна. Соблазнительна… И в то же время вызывала отторжение – потому что он  _сильнее_ , потому что внутри бурлила какая-то противоречивая горечь вперемешку с бунтарской уверенностью в том, что он еще многое может сделать.   
  
Конечно, ему хотелось жить. Но по всем расчетам он должен был погибнуть: ранение, расстояние до уже трогающегося поезда, кишащая нечистью станция и нарастающее желание сдаться, потому что не ясно, зачем вообще бороться, если время и обстоятельства против него, если не смог спасти…   
  
Выдох. Он ведь даже не осознавал, что им движет, пока не добрался до поезда.  
  
Может, в этом и причина? Может, именно потому, как яростно звала его Клэр, он и не остановился? Потому что не хотел, чтобы она оказалась  _на его_  месте; потому что знал, что ей будет  _не все равно_.  
  
Что это – обыкновенное человеческое понимание или же что-то иное? Они провели вместе не так много времени, но он чувствовал образовавшуюся между ними связь. Почти неуловимую, но все же дарящую очень важное ощущение того, что он не один.  
  
Даже несмотря на это (или же, напротив, – именно поэтому?), вопрос про их с Клэр отношения заставляет его смутиться. Ему только и остается развести руками, наигранно задумавшись и надеясь, что на жаре не будет так заметно, как краснеют его скулы, – а после, усмехнувшись, сказать, что они встретились только этой ночью.  
  
Замечание Клэр о том, каковой была бы оценка этого свидания, почему-то не дает ему сразу отвести смущенный взгляд – напротив, он подмечает, как она улыбается и как сияют ее глаза.  
  
Шерри словно служит неким буфером – связкой между ними, держа взрослых за руки и ведя их за собой, не может не отметить он. У них общая цель, пусть и ненадолго, – обеспечить ее безопасность. Кто знает, может, не будь ее, они бы уже вновь разошлись своими дорогами? Мысль об этом заставляет его ощущать дискомфорт.  
  
 _Леон, Леон…_  – мысленно вздыхает он и понимает, что его мысли смешались с голосом вполне реально зовущей его Клэр. Он поднимает на нее взгляд и пытается сфокусироваться на настоящем.  
  
– Все нормально? Я уложила Шерри, – он кивает, то ли отвечая на вопрос, то ли оценивая ее усилия.  
  
Он понимает, что, какое-то время просидел, уставившись взглядом в собственную почти опустевшую тарелку, и отставляет ту в сторону.  
  
– Да, все нормально, – он смотрит в противоположный угол комнаты, где, свернувшись на небольшой кровати, мирно лежит девочка. Ее лицо, отмытое от крови и грязи, кажется таким умиротворенным – совсем не то выражение растерянности и боли, скрытое за маской веселья и болтовни о будущем, что отпечаталось в его памяти за этот долгий день.  
  
Он поднимается, тут же оступаясь и едва покачнувшись на месте – все же усталость и ранение дают о себе знать. Клэр в мгновение ока оказывается рядом.  
  
– Нужно сменить повязку, – говорит он, стараясь игнорировать собственную слабость. И хоть несколько часов назад он справился с этим сам, приняв душ и промыв, как мог, рану, он благодарен ее тихому:  
  
– Я помогу.   
  
Они перебираются в другую комнату – и он, опустившись на кровать, словно в тумане ждет, пока Клэр вернется из душевой со всем необходимым, решив, что лучше не заставлять его держаться на ногах. Конечно, вслух она этого не говорит – да и зачем? Его переход в другую комнату стал прекрасной демонстрацией того, насколько он измотан.  
  
Она помогает ему снять рубашку и принимается аккуратно разматывать повязку. И все-таки он будто со стороны слышит собственное шипение – и только спустя мгновение ощущает в очередной раз прошибающую руку боль.   
  
Клэр не останавливается – нет смысла затягивать, еще несколько движений – и успевший за пару часов пропитаться кровью бинт лежит на полу.  
  
Она щурится – словно пытаясь оценить уровень потенциальной опасности, но ничего не говорит и, в конце концов, он отводит взгляд в сторону, вновь погружаясь в смесь образов – обрывки того, что уже не желает формироваться в мысли.  
  
Влажная ткань касается плеча, холодя кожу и обтирая окружность раны. Забавный контраст: еще ночью, под проливным дождем, он жаждал скорее оказаться в помещении и согреться, – днем же они изнывали от жары, взывая к прохладе. Так и сейчас, он… что он? Мысли никак не желают собираться воедино.  
  
– Я на всякий случай еще раз пролью раствор, – слышится голос Клэр. Он на автомате кивает, желая, чтобы это все поскорее закончилось и он мог наконец провалиться в сон. Холодная влага стекает по плечу, и рану вновь простреливает болью.   
  
Он резко выдыхает, и купол отчуждения лопается – с глотком воздуха реальность происходящего обрушивается на него с неожиданной силой, обостряя все чувства.  
  
Он хмурится, вдыхая запах медицинских средств, и вздрагивает, ощущая, как пальцы Клэр, придерживающие ватный диск, задевают его ключицы. Она словно не замечает этого, погруженная в свои мысли, – и продолжает аккуратно обрабатывать рану, неосознанно кусая губы. Да и должна ли замечать? В этом ведь нет ничего тако…  
  
Он сглатывает. Дышать становится тяжелее.  _Почему?.. Как?.._  
  
Ее поведение там, в департаменте, внезапно выстраивается в единую картину – он ей понравился. Улыбки, подбадривание, эти взгляды – все то, что он не заметил тогда, но почему-то вспомнил сейчас. Сейчас, когда чувствует ее прикосновения, но видит, что мыслями она не здесь. Не с ним.   
  
 _Что, Кеннеди, тебя так привлекает недоступность?_  
  
 _Я… я…_  – пытается он оправдаться перед самим собой, прокручивая мысль: "Но я ведь не думал о…"…и, конечно, совершенно предсказуемо начиная думать об этом.  
  
Жарко. Дыхание учащается, и он пытается сообразить, как бы поскорее закончить эту непонятную пытку – вновь фокусируя взгляд на Клэр и слыша в ушах звон.  
  
Потому что он не может выдавить из себя ни слова. Потому что ее прикосновения приятно холодят и одновременно обжигают, а он, словно контуженный, почему-то вдруг не может отвести взгляда от ее лица.  
  
Она чуть отстраняется – он рвано выдыхает и встречает ее взгляд. Она что-то тихо говорит, чуть улыбаясь, но он не слышит, что – лишь понимает спустя пару мгновений, когда Клэр опирается свободной рукой на его здоровое плечо, ничуть не улучшая ситуацию, и продолжает заниматься обработкой раны.  
  
Это ведь не очень нормально, да? Не очень… адекватно.  _С чего ты вдруг стал такой зрячий и чувствительный?_  Внутренний голос не дает ему покоя.  
  
Он сжимает зубы и старается смотреть в стену, но рука Клэр скользит по его плечу, когда та подается вперед, и тело прошибает дрожью, заставляя сделать очередной резкий вдох и прикрыть на мгновение глаза.   
  
Если она и заметила что-то, то не подает виду, – лишь спустя какие-то мучительные секунды делает шаг назад и, кажется, просит его повернуться спиной. Он подчиняется.  
  
И начинается второй раунд.  
  
Он слышит ее дыхание – спокойное, размеренное. Слышит, как начинает накрапывать за окном дождь, такой долгожданный и ненавистный одновременно. Чувствует, как смешивается запах лекарств с приятным запахом геля для душа, исходящим от них обоих. И, конечно, вновь –движения ее рук: заставляющие подобраться, выпрямить спину и в напряжении прослеживать каждое смещение, каждое мановение, выбивающее иллюзорные искры между ними.  
  
Он держится невозмутимо из упорства – избегая, ненавидя мысль о том, что ему вновь хочется сдаться, пусть сейчас речь идет не о собственной жизни, а о том, чтобы позволить себе капельку утешения и комфорта. Он и так достаточно расслабился – хватит того, что даже сейчас, уставившись в окно и максимально отстранившись от происходящего, от растекающегося, в противовес боли, удовольствия хочется размякнуть, отогнав успевшие накопиться за сутки упреки и страхи. Он касается языком нёба и проводит им по зубам, будто пытаясь вытеснить мысли воспоминаниями. Пытаясь понять.  
  
– Почти все, – вновь сообщает ему Клэр, и он кивает, тут же отводя сползшую на глаза челку.  
  
Она принимается накладывать на плечо повязку, одной рукой закрепляя ее положение, а другой делая несколько круговых движений, и ей приходится опереться локтем о его спину.  
  
 _Хватит. Хватит-хватит-хватит… Я не хочу, я устал, я просто хочу уснуть, я не могу сейчас разбираться в этом, пожалуйста…_  
  
– Все, – мягко сообщает Клэр, отодвинувшись.  
  
Все.  
  
Вдох.  
  
– Спасибо, – выдавливает он, и девушка кивает, собирая использованную утварь и складывая ее в мусорный мешок.  
  
– Тебе нужно поспать.  
  
Кажется, она хочет добавить что-то еще, но решает этого не делать. Может, щадит его самолюбие?   
  
– Тебе тоже, – отвечает он, словно со стороны слыша собственный голос.  
  
– Верно, – девушка вздыхает. – С какой стороны?  
  
Ему нужно несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чем она.   
  
Точно, кровать. Он молча сдвигается на противоположный край и берет одно из покрывал, а она забирает его рубашку и уходит.  
  
В душевой включается вода, и несколько минут он слушает, как этот звук перемежается с ударами капель по стеклу. Вот же он – долгожданный покой, у тебя есть шанс отключиться до того, как она вернется и ляжет рядом. Почему бы тебе им не воспользоваться?  
  
В голове стоит гул, и, в общем-то, на этом его мыслительная деятельность заканчивается. Он просто дожидается, пока она окажется рядом, а после целомудренно кладет руку ей на талию (почему-то больному плечу так даже комфортней) – то ли чтобы придать спокойствия, то ли тепла… и если все же подумать, не ясно, кому оно нужно больше – ему или ей.  
  
Тш-ш…   
  
Она не отстраняется, и они так и засыпают, ограждаясь от тревог и чувствуя присутствие друг друга.


	3. Клэр

Тепло.  
  
Тепло и мягкость, сопровождаемые тишиной и леностью мыслей – что может быть лучше этого ощущения? Ни тоски, ни страхов, ни горечи – лишь тягучая безмятежность, от которой не хочется освобождаться.  
  
И все же – приходится, то ли пресытившись, то ли чувствуя, что что-то не так… Она открывает глаза и понимает, что ее голова покоится на плече Леона, а тот вполне себе удобно расположился на спине и мирно спит, обнимая ее.  
  
 _Леон Кеннеди… что будет завтра?_  
  
Она должна найти Криса – особенно сейчас, зная, какой хаос может происходить в любой точке мира. Конечно, он способен сам о себе позаботиться, но… но не знать наверняка – словно самой балансировать на грани.  
  
 _Ты ведь знаешь, что должна делать, не так ли? Знаешь, что должна идти дальше, несмотря на новоиспеченные привязанности?_  
  
Ведь они только будут тебя тормозить. Да, как ни горько это признавать, пока ты будешь устраивать судьбу Шерри, время свой ход не остановит – а, утекая драгоценными минутами, лишь сильнее будет разделять тебя с братом.  
  
Леон… Она знает, что произошедшее оставило на нем свой отпечаток – куда более сильный, чем он готов признать. Но он справится. Конечно, справится. Может, это все ее позитивное мышление, но она и представить не может, что у него что-то не получится.  
  
Она усмехается. Господи, эти волосы. Кошмар и мечта любой девушки. Милое – и в то же время мужественное лицо, наконец принявшее выражение покоя.  
  
Словно услышав ее мысли, он вздыхает.  
  
Ей почему-то очень хочется прочертить пальцем контур его носа, и она даже приподнимает руку с его груди – чтобы услышать, как он делает короткий вдох и встретиться с ним взглядом.  
  
Он, чуть нахмурившись, смотрит на нее, то ли оценивая, стоит ли окончательно сбрасывать оковы дремы, то ли решая, что сказать.  
  
В конце концов она опускает ладонь обратно – и он закрывает глаза и одобрительно мычит.  
  
Она хмыкает.  _Мужчины…_  
  
– Который час? – тихо спрашивает он.  
  
– Еще рано, половина третьего.  
  
Она сама не знает, почему проснулась – усталость должна была свалить ее минимум на полсуток.  
  
Он, кажется, тихо вздыхает.  
  
– Кошмары?  
  
Она лишь молча качает головой, глядя на собственную ладонь и думая… думая…  
  
– Ничего, что я?.. – спрашивает она скорее ради приличия, потому что, в принципе, несмотря на необычность ситуации, ей прекрасно известно – хотя бы на интуитивном уровне, что это "ничего".  
  
– Ничего, – слышится короткий ответ, и ей хочется приподняться на локте, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Чтобы спросить – и понять, что же все-таки настолько занимает его мысли. Но это было бы неправильно.  
  
– Говори, – спокойно добавляет он, тут же объясняя, – я чувствую, что ты напряглась. Все нормально.  
  
Он легонько проводит рукой по ее спине, и она решается.  
  
– Ты так и не сказал, что произошло с тобой, – его ладонь замирает. – Я не хочу давить, но… тоже чувствую – ты чем-то… – она подбирает слова, – озадачен.  
  
Разумеется, было бы странно, если бы он был абсолютно безразличен к тому, что они пережили. Но она ясно видела – тут есть что-то еще. Что-то, что заставляло его думать об этом, даже из последних сил плетясь под палящим солнцем – и даже когда они наконец улучили немного покоя.  
  
Он медлит, отводя взгляд в сторону. А спустя пару минут начинает говорить – неторопливо, то замолкая, то переключаясь, но все-таки посвящая ее в обрывки того, что пережил.  
  
Она напрягается при упоминании Ады – и пусть тон Леона совершенно не меняется, пусть (или же как раз –  _из-за этого_?) он говорит, что агент погибла, ее не покидает смутное ощущение того, что здесь нечто большее, а ладонь на его груди – вдруг словно лежащую не на своем месте, начинает жечь.   
  
Помедлив, она делает вид, что поправляет майку, и убирает руку себе на бедро. Ожидаемо, он никак это не комментирует.  
  
 _А ты ждала?_  
  
Словно в противовес предыдущим ощущениям, пальцы обдает льдом – это прохлада комнаты или же психологическое? Она сжимает руку в кулак, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на том, что говорит Леон.  
  
Когда он заканчивает свой рассказ, они какое-то время лежат в тишине.  
  
Она начинает думать о том, сколько можно пережить за одну ночь с нескольких перспектив и как же они при этом будут отличаться, когда он неожиданно произносит:  
  
– Я рад, что ты выжила, Клэр.  
  
Пожалуй, ей было это нужно. Независимо от того, что было или могло бы быть, это именно то, что любой человек захочет услышать, проведя ночь в кошмаре.  
  
– Спасибо, – отвечает она, выдерживая паузу и пытаясь заставить себя произнести правдивые, но почему-то вдруг вставшие комом в горле слова.  
  
Наконец, почти шепотом она отвечает:  
  
– Я тоже рада, что ты выжил.  
  
"Леон", – хочет добавить она, но решает, что это отберет у ее слов толику искренности – как будто с полной зеркальностью его слов они лишатся самого главного – того, что это именно  _ее_  слова. Не отговорка.  
  
Его рука чуть крепче прижимает ее к себе, и она выдыхает – наполовину с горечью, наполовину облегченно – и все же сейчас, пожалуй, самое время для того, чтобы вновь уснуть. Она обводит замерзший кулак большим пальцем, вызывая ощущение тепла, и чуть сдвигается, пока ее макушка не оказывается у мужчины под подбородком, после чего прикрывает глаза.  
  
 _Утром. Все утром._


	4. Леон

Покой, темнота, забытье – какие приятные слова, когда все, что тебе нужно – отсутствие малейшего беспокойства, даже если бы и снилось что-то хорошее.   
  
Плохо одно – даже если ты не просишь о большем, тебя все равно рано или поздно выдернут из того удобного мирка, в котором ты имел наглость устроиться.  
  
Плечо болезненно тянет – он вздыхает, но вовсе не собирается покидать это состояние дремы. Ему так уютно – под боком лежит что-то теплое, удерживая размеренность этого состояния своим тихим дыханием.  
  
 _Клэр_ , – тут же вспоминает он. Это Клэр.   
  
 _Но почему ее дыхание так близко?_  
  
Он чувствует, как источник тепла на его груди исчез – легкий дискомфорт заставляет его открыть глаза.  
  
Она… рассматривает его? Трудно сказать наверняка. Он должен быть польщен? Желающая вновь заснуть часть настойчиво шепчет: "Верни руку на место, женщина", – и когда Клэр приходит к тому же выводу, вновь опуская ладонь ему на грудь, он прикрывает глаза удовлетворенно мычит.  
  
Отлично.  _Спать…_  
  
Ведь еще же ночь?  
  
– Который час? – решает уточнить он.  
  
– …половина третьего, – слышится рядом с ним.  
  
Половина третьего это рано (она, вроде, так и сказала?) – это значит, что можно еще власть поваляться и…  
  
 _А почему она не спит?_  
  
– Кошмары? – задает он вполне резонный вопрос.  
  
Она лишь качает головой, и он чувствует, как – едва-едва заметно – ее пальцы скользят по его коже. Он хмурится, думая о том, что ее беспокоит.  
  
– Ничего, что я?.. – кажется, без доли смущения спрашивает она, сбивая ход его мыслей, и он так же коротко отвечает:  
  
– Ничего.  
  
В нем снова просыпаются противоречивые чувства – и пусть сейчас его не скручивает жар и плечо ведет себя вполне терпимо, собирать события и собственную реакцию на них воедино не слишком-то легче.  
  
Чувствовал ли бы он то ли неправильность, то ли неясность происходящего, будь все в других декорациях – без зомби и смертей? Ведь даже несмотря на то, что она ему и правда нравилась, он ничего… ничего не должен – ничего не обещал, и за поцелуем потянулась она, так что… так что, пожалуй, именно это его и гложет – повисшая в воздухе неизвестность с кучей "а если". Так ведь? Или ты пытаешься убедить в этом самого себя?  
  
Он чувствует, как напряглась в его руках Клэр – ему не хочется, чтобы тревожилась и она, достаточно и его метаний – непонятно, насколько вообще оправданных.   
  
 _В конце концов, Кеннеди, что еще тебе нужно?_  
  
– Все нормально, – подбадривает ее он, мягко поглаживая по спине, и замирает, когда ее слова оседают в очередной раз вводящим в смятение осознанием: она переживает  _за него_.  
  
 _Ну так?_  
  
Он отводит взгляд в сторону, думая о том, стоит ли начинать этот разговор – стоит ли еще раз, пусть даже мысленно, переживать эту ночь.  _Станет ли ему легче? Поймет ли она? Не усложнит ли это ситуацию еще сильнее?_  
  
В конце концов он решает, что лучше держаться правды – он может умолчать ее от Клэр, но уж точно не от себя. И раз уж она сама спрашивает… промолчать – совсем промолчать – было бы неправильно.  
  
Мысли перескакивают друг на друга, мешая сосредоточиться, смешивая воспоминания с собственными размышлениями. Конечно, вслух он говорит не все – лишь общие события, но от его внимания не уходит то, как Клэр напрягается и убирает руку с его груди, когда он говорит об Аде.  
  
Удивленное  _"все так очевидно?"_  сменяется тянущим чувством потери.  _Серьезно?_  
  
Он заставляет замолкнуть тут же усмехающееся:  _"Тебя точно тянет к недоступным"_  и завершает рассказ.  
  
Клэр ничего не говорит, а он несколько минут лежит, думая о том, что не испытал опустошения в той мере, в которой боялся… и это уже что-то.  
  
Мысли упорно не желают формироваться, пока, наконец, он вновь не фокусируется на лежащей рядом девушке и неожиданно для себя произносит:  
  
– Я рад, что ты выжила, Клэр.  
  
Это правда – возможно, жизнь несправедлива, но знание того, что обе фигуры, сошедшиеся в момент перед кошмаром, смогли в нем уцелеть разведенные в стороны, вопреки всему – дорогого стоят.   
  
Клэр… если смотреть на ситуацию с этой стороны, становится легче.  
  
 _Это ведь хорошо?_  
  
– Спасибо, – отвечает она, и он думает – или, может, даже чувствует, что эта маленькая вероятность пролегла между ними словно узы. И ее следующие слова только подтверждают это – такие предсказуемые, но заставляющие сердце пропустить удар.  
  
– Я тоже рада, что ты выжил.  
  
 _Он выжил_ , – гремит внутри, отбиваясь эхом в голове.  
  
 _Выжил, выжил, выжил…_  
  
Он резко выдыхает, словно ему вдруг стало легче дышать (или же правда стало?), и прижимает ее ближе к себе – теплую, понимающую,  _живую_  – и напоминающую ему о том, что жив и он.  
  
Она сдвигается, и он подбородком упирается в ее макушку, чувствуя, как шею едва щекочет девичье дыхание.  
  
 _Выжил_ , – продолжает, угасая, мелькать в голове, пока он не нащупывает ее замерзшую ладонь, и они вместе погружаются в сон.


	5. Клэр

Утреннее пробуждение становится еще менее радужным, чем ночное. Морок блаженства растворяется почти мгновенно – отдых дал ей силы, но вместе с тем забрал накатившую с усталостью притупленность чувств.  
  
Она должна найти Криса. Но как объяснить это Шерри? Точнее, как объяснить это, избежав чувства, что предает ее?  
  
Она обязательно ее найдет, как только выяснит, что с братом, как только они вернутся – но как,  _как_  уверить, что действительно не может остаться, что ей до ломоты в теле нужно услышать его голос и знать, что с ним все хорошо?  
  
Леон, хмурясь, что-то бормочет во сне – похоже, преимущества сна покинули не только ее. А еще она понимает, что очень старательно уходила от мыслей о том, что боится оставить и его.  
  
Конечно, он позаботится о Шерри – они явно не пропадут, но если с девочкой все понятно, то с тем, как отнесется к очередному расхождению их путей Леон – нет. Безусловно, он поймет – все-таки сразу знал, что в город она направлялась за Крисом. Но… будет ли ему хоть немного жаль, что их дороги вновь разойдутся?   
  
Она боится, что нет. Боится, что ему будет все равно. И это, на самом деле, хуже всего. Бояться не просто каких-то вещей – а своей,  _своей_  предательской реакции на них.  
  
Он резко выдыхает, медленно втягивая носом воздух, и Клэр думает, стоит ли его будить. Не так уж трудно догадаться, что  _такого_  может ему сниться – скорее, впору удивляться, как ее эти образы миновали.  
  
Его рука впивается в простынь, и он, проснувшись, резко усаживается на кровати, заставляя ее подняться вместе с собой.  
  
Она молчит, не зная, что стоит говорить в такой ситуации, и позволяя ему прийти в себя. Его грудь тяжело вздымается, челюсть плотно сжата, а глаза смотрят в одну точку, будто он что-то серьезно обдумывает. А еще, кажется, он дрожит – и у нее возникает ощущение, что, возможно, стоило бы бояться его мыслей. Мыслей, которые обрушиваются на нее тихим, но серьезным:  
  
– Ты должна ехать за братом.  
  
Дыхание перехватывает, а сердце комом встает в горле. Его взгляд уже не буравит простынь, отнюдь – когда перед глазами наконец рассеивается пелена, она видит, что Леон смотрит прямо на нее.  
  
 _Нужно что-то ответить. Нужно…_  
  
Она приоткрывает рот, но постановка вопроса – точнее, его отсутствие, мешают собраться с мыслями. Она обводит языком сухие губы и, отводя в сторону взгляд, кивает.  
  
Слышится вздох.  
  
– Я думаю… Скорее всего, нас будут искать. Всех, кто мог выжить. Это вопрос времени.  
  
Он прав – с ее стороны глупо было оставаться даже эту ночь. Но все же уйти сейчас…  
  
– Я позабочусь о Шерри. А когда вы с братом вернетесь, – от его уверенного тона на душе теплеет, – я… – он запинается и на мгновение будто кажется смущенным, – я найду тебя. Или вы найдете нас.  
  
Вот так просто.  
  
В легкие словно вновь закачивают воздух – будто на минуту, пусть всего на эту минуту, но проблемы разом исчезли, словно она уже нашла Криса, словно они все выбрались и впереди не маячит гнетущая неизвестность, словно все это мелочи. Потому что… потому что он понимает – и действительно,  _действительно_  ее поддерживает.   
  
И пусть в Европу она полетит одна, с ней будет осознание, что это далеко не так.  
  
– Спасибо, – выдыхает она, аккуратно обнимая его, стараясь не потревожить раненое плечо. – Спасибо. – Ее нос утыкается ему в подбородок, и она прикрывает глаза, фокусируясь на этом ощущении спокойствия и поддержки, чувствуя его едва пробивающуюся щетину, слыша размеренное убаюкивающее дыхание и практически разрываясь от осознания, что это нереально, это  _слишком_  – хорошо, приятно, правильно – когда его руки ложатся ей на спину, крепче прижимая к себе.  
  
Судорожный вдох – ее собственный, потому что хочется то ли смеяться, то ли плакать, тут же сглатываемый, задавливаемый растекающимся по телу теплом его ладоней, бережно поглаживающих ее по спине. Выдох – шумный, рваный, потому что кого она пытается обмануть, ее переполняют эмоции, и ей только и остается, что жмуриться, цепляясь за Леона так, словно он ее единственный оплот, единственное, что не дает сойти с ума от беспокойства и неизвестности.  
  
Он легонько раскачивается из стороны в сторону, словно в медленном танце, словно убаюкивая, успокаивая, и это работает – мысли перестают путаться, а чувства затихают, постепенно переходя в осознание того, что ей предстоит сделать.   
  
 _Найти брата. Вернуться._  
  
Просто как дважды два.  
  
Они отстраняются друг от друга, и она поднимается с кровати, думая о том, что еще ей нужно успеть сделать. Предупредить Шерри. Понять, в каком направлении двигаться. Взять с собой немного еды. Договориться о способе связи. Уйти… и желательно так, чтобы ее никто не видел.  
  
 _Может ли она себе это позволить? Сердце болезненно сжимается. Может ли она остаться до ночи или же риск не стоит того? Есть ли в этой ситуации решение, которое не обрушит весы?_  
  
Она делится сомнениями с Леоном – тот какое-то время молчит, обдумывая, и, наконец, с вымученной улыбкой отвечает, что это должно быть ее решением. Неужели ему и правда не все равно?  
  
 _Нет. Не надо. Так только хуже. Сфокусируйся. Прими решение и сосредоточься на том, чтобы сказать о нем Шерри. Все чувства, надежды, сожаления – все потом. Когда вернешься._  
  
И все же…   
  
Да. Она позволяет себе оттянуть и продлить эту пытку, мысленно обещая, что уйдет ночью, пока все будут спать. Но сейчас – сейчас у них день, чтобы все продумать, обо всем договориться и расстаться, понимая друг друга, понимая, что скоро вновь встретятся. Пусть даже существует немалая вероятность того, что сюда нагрянет правительство, усложнив ее планы.  
  
Все проходит куда более гладко, чем она думает – конечно, Шерри всхлипывает и бросается ей на шею, конечно, Леон еще более задумчив, чем раньше, – но все-таки девочка обнимает ее и начинает сыпать планами на будущее, а парень ободряюще сжимает ее плечо, изредка вставляя какие-то комментарии.   
  
Порой, даже если ты привык полагаться только на себя, так приятно чувствовать поддержку…  
  
Время неумолимо бежит вперед – его неуловимая, жестокая и в то же время милосердная особенность, и вот Шерри уже вновь засыпает в обнимку с каким-то старым журналом, найденным в номере, Леон заканчивает проверять оружие, а она ставит собранный пакет с едой у кровати.  
  
Тянущее чувство в груди все усиливается, потому что вот он – момент истины, момент, когда ты не знаешь, куда себя деть, но в то же время абсолютно не имеешь представления, что говорить, потому что любые слова будут звучать глупо и вряд ли отразят твое состояние.  
  
Он вздыхает, протягивая ей револьвер и предлагая:  
  
– Может, подышим воздухом?  
  
Она кивает – может, на улице давление стен будет не столь ощутимо. Еще бы давили только они…  
  
Леон накидывает заботливо постиранную, но безнадежно мятую рубашку, застегивая ту на несколько пуговиц, и они тихонько выходят из номера, оказываясь на улице. В мотеле никого нет – две пары, бывшие тут вчера, с утра разъехались, так что можно отойти чуть дальше от номера, чтобы не разбудить Шерри разговором.  
  
Погода стоит относительно теплая, лужи высохли еще днем, так что они опираются о парапет и какое-то время молча смотрят на пустую стоянку.   
  
Чувствует ли неловкость Леон? Она – нет, ее полностью перешибает страх скорого ухода. Только и остается сжать пальцы на металлических перилах, стараясь унять подступающую дрожь.  
  
Рядом слышится нервный смешок.  
  
Кажется, на взводе не она одна.  
  
Она поднимает взгляд на Леона, и видит, что тот неловко чешет в затылке, будто силясь найти тему, которая может разрядить обстановку.   
  
 _Как будто таковая есть._  
  
– Вот и все, да? – все-таки находит в себе силы нарушить тишину она.  
  
Он опускает взгляд в пол, прежде чем вновь посмотреть на нее, и покачивает головой.   
  
– Не думал, что я настолько… не силен в разговорах.  
  
Ее очередь усмехаться – и все же в голову не лезет ни одна острая фраза, чтобы ответить.  
  
Напряжение словно сгущается вокруг них – наверное, будь у нее фантазия получше, она могла бы вообразить, что слышит нарастающий гром тиканья часов, вполне прозрачно намекающих на то, что кому-то пора пройти на выход. Но в то же время чувствует, что это не все, что уйти – сбежать сейчас было бы неправильно, потому что между ней и Леоном как будто какая-то недоговоренность, как будто что-то, что обязательно нужно решить перед тем, как они вновь расстанутся. Потому что сейчас это что-то – действительно важно.  
  
Она рассматривает его лицо, избегая глаз, но запоминая эту неуверенность, эту решимость, этот милый подбородок, плотно сжатые губы и дернувшийся кадык.  
  
 _Может, это никакая не недоговоренность, а твои странные надежды?_  – вновь начинает зудеть неугомонный внутренний голос.  
  
 _Надежды на что?_  – у нее нет сил, чтобы отмахиваться от самой себя.  
  
 _Ты знаешь,_  – он неумолим.  
  
 _Нет, я не…_  – так будет проще.  
  
Она все же поднимает взгляд на его глаза и это "проще" так и теряется вместе с остатком не успевшей до конца сформироваться фразы.   
  
Потому что сердце на мгновение останавливает свой ход – и тут же норовит выскочить из груди.  
  
Потому что тугой узел внутри как будто бы ослабляется.  
  
Потому что дышать так тяжело и так легко.  
  
Потому что он смотрит на ее губы.  
  
 _Что?_  
  
Она сглатывает и вздергивает бровь – пытаясь понять, как реагировать, пытаясь просчитать, действительно она должна сейчас принять то, на что так глупо надеялась эти сутки, пытаясь хоть немного, хоть чуть-чуть успокоиться, потому что мысли и тело бьются в лихорадке – потому что времени думать не осталось, потому что его губы уже накрывают ее рот.  
  
По телу словно проходит разряд – она вздрагивает, судорожно вдыхая, тут же подаваясь вперед, отвечая на поцелуй, и с растекающимся по телу удовлетворением видит, как Леон прикрывает глаза.  
  
Мысли заволакивает дымкой, происходящее становится смесью ярких, но обрывочных образов – заставляющих трепетать, заставляющих выгибаться навстречу, обнимая, прижимая к себе и теряясь в происходящем.  
  
Его руки на ее спине и бедрах – ее руки, скользящие по его плечам и теряющиеся в волосах.  
  
Жжение в груди от нехватки воздуха, рваные вдохи, когда они на мгновение отрываются друг от друга, и пересечение взглядов, говорящих о том, что ни один из них не намерен останавливаться или сожалеть.  
  
Прошибающий дрожью холод в районе поясницы, когда он прижимает ее к стене, – ощущение его собственной дрожи, когда ее пальцы медленно расстегивают пуговицы на его рубашке и прочерчивают линию от живота до груди.  
  
Их стоны – смешивающиеся, перекрывающие друг друга, когда он вжимается в нее, задирая топ, а она с готовностью выгибается навстречу.  
  
Его рык – когда чуть приподнимает ее, напрягая раненое плечо, чтобы она могла раздвинуть бедра и удобно обхватить его ногами.  
  
Тихий смех – когда она нащупывает ручку на двери рядом с ними, и номер оказывается открыт, взывая к ним.  
  
Настороженные взгляды друг на друга – словно сомнение в серьезности, опровергаемое кивками и быстрым, но внимательным осмотром незнакомых комнат.  
  
Неловкость – секундная, прежде чем они вновь сокращают расстояние и сливаются в поцелуе.  
  
Решимость – сопровождаемая будоражащим шорохом одежды, сбрасываемой на пол.  
  
Нежность – потому что невозможно ее не испытывать, когда его руки нежно исследуют ее тело, а ее губы впиваются в его шею.  
  
Дрожь – дрожь, усиливающаяся с каждой секундой, с каждым движением, потому что напряжение наконец стало приятным и ее спину вновь обдает прохладой – на сей раз простыни, а он глухо стонет, опускаясь сверху и придерживая ее за бедро.  
  
Крик – потому что они наконец сливаются в единое целое.  
  
Чувство собственности – потому что с каждым движением в районе живота все сильнее нарастает напряжение, потому что его губы буквально везде, словно исследуя, запоминая, а ей до ужаса хочется впиться ему в спину ногтями, оставив следы.  
  
Смена ролей – как без этого, ведь ей так хочется почувствовать свою власть, хочется видеть его восхищенный взгляд и чувствовать, как его руки направляют ее, задавая темп.  
  
Нехватка воздуха – потому что они уже на грани, потому что каждая клеточка тела готова взорваться удовольствием, но ни он, ни она не хотят разрывать поцелуй.  
  
Резкость – надрывная, на пике блаженства, сопровождаемая рыком и стонами, и, наконец накрывающая эйфорией.  
  
Близость – потому что они не хотят отпускать друг друга, вновь сливаясь в неторопливом поцелуе и смакуя оставшееся им послевкусие.  
  
 _Вдох._  Он, кажется, вовсе не собирается ее отпускать, прижимая к себе и совершенно серьезно глядя в глаза.  
  
 _Выдох._  Она улыбается, вновь касаясь губами его губ и нежно поглаживая шею.  
  
Им остается так мало времени вместе – но теперь она почему-то уверена, что это только сейчас, только на тот необходимый промежуток, чтобы она могла найти брата – и, может, это ощущение скоро исчезнет вместе с растекающимся по телу теплом, но сейчас этого достаточно.  
  
Они возвращаются в номер к Шерри, убедившись, что не потревожили ее, и ложатся спать – как и вчера, она располагается на его груди, и он утыкается носом ей в макушку, вдыхая запах волос и уже привычно скользя рукой по ее спине.  
  
Почему-то в этот момент ей не хочется говорить ничего банального, ведь, несмотря на то, что о случившемся уже можно было бы начать жалеть, этого не происходит – напротив, ее уверенность растет, и глупо убивать ее банальными обещаниями, озвученными вслух.  
  
 _Она непременно найдет брата и вернется._  
  
 _Точно._  
  
Именно это она повторяет себе и ранним утром, собравшись и в последний – ненадолго – раз целуя спящего парня в губы, а после забирает пакет и уходит, аккуратно притворяя за собой дверь.


	6. Леон

Он тонет.  
  
Тонет, не зная, есть ли вообще выход из этой пучины, тонет, ощущая беспомощность, потому что не может ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, а все попытки двинуться заканчиваются провалом.   
  
На груди словно пудовая гиря, а лицо плотно сжали тиски, лишая возможности отвернуться.   
  
Ему остается только смотреть.   
  
Перед глазами мелькают образы – где-то сменяющиеся слишком быстро, совершенно не откладываясь в памяти, не давая даже шанса зарегистрировать, о чем они; какие-то – напротив, вызывающие неприятную ломоту во всем теле и тянущую боль в зубах.  
  
Полицейский департамент – втянувший его в совершенно новый, пугающий мир, разрушивший иллюзии, заставивший бороться за свою жизнь и переосмыслить ее.  
  
Клэр – улыбающаяся ему, что-то обещающая, обнимающая их с Шерри и растворяющаяся в темноте, оставив их с девочкой одних –  _бросив_ , понимает он, потому что сердце болезненно сжимается, а рядом слышится сдавленный детский плач.  
  
Гремящий звук приближающейся техники – стремительно нарастающие тени словно сливаются в огромную не предвещающую ничего хорошего тучу – и вот он сидит в какой-то комнате, клетке, пряча лицо в руках и нервно ероша слипшиеся от грязи и пота волосы, а сверху эхом слышится ультиматум, не оставляющий ему выбора.  
  
Вспышки, боль, еще больше живых мертвецов, загоняющих в угол, заставляющих бороться уже не только за себя – что за нескончаемый кошмар со сменой декораций? И ярким пятном, наконец позволяющим сделать выдох разрывающимся легким, появляется она – агент, которого он не смог спасти.  _Ада Вонг._  
  
Его лицо в ее руках, и он словно оглушен, вроде бы чувствуя, как обнимает ее, прижимает к себе; чувствуя расползающуюся на собственном лице, но такую чуждую улыбку… ему очень хочется понять этого себя, почувствовать то, что чувствует он, потому что на самом деле все, чему сейчас  _действительно_  находится место в его душе, так это гнетущей пустоте с примесью сожаления.   
  
Он видит Эйфелеву башню, видит самые разные комнатушки и города, и пусть Ада –  _боже, Ада_  – по-прежнему рядом с ним, перед ним, под ним, – она скорее кажется призраком, а в груди тонкой жалящей нитью рвется вызывающая желание скулить обреченность.  
  
Они раскачиваются друг другу навстречу, словно два маятника – встречаясь на мгновение, а затем вновь расходясь своими путями, – и он хочет задать вопрос, пусть даже в пустоту, но не может этого сделать, борясь, отгоняя и в то же время пытаясь принять мысль, что так будет –  _или было бы_  – всегда.  
  
 _"Так будет всегда",_  – подтверждает она, подмигивая, запечатлевая на его губах поцелуй и исчезая, сменяясь новыми образами незнакомых ему людей и мест. В груди жжет, словно он облеплен десятком компрессов, и это ощущение с каждым мгновением только усиливается, вызывая сделать то, чего он – знает – сделать не может.  
  
Сдаться.  
  
В воздухе пахнет опаленной кожей.  
  
Он видит себя, повзрослевшую Шерри и даже Клэр, но какой в этом смысл?   
  
 _"Какой в этом смысл?!"_  – кричит в пустоту он, силясь вырваться, избавиться от этих видений, громче него кричащих о том, под каким откосом он видит свою жизнь.  
  
 _Это все бред, этого не будет, я хочу проснуться,_  – вновь делает рывок он, открывая глаза и оседая на кровати – сбрасывая остатки сна, пытаясь отдышаться, успокоить мечущееся сердце и погружаясь обволакивающую его прохладу комнаты.  
  
Он чувствует на себе взгляд Клэр – но нет, не сейчас, он должен собрать кусочки воедино.   
  
Все было слишком правдоподобно, он должен понять...  
  
 _Клэр?.._  Она оставила их, чтобы продолжить поиски брата, но вот она здесь – сидит и молча смотрит на него, наверняка давая время прийти в себя.  _Понимая._  Она не ушла ночью – но это ведь вопрос времени? Стоит только вспомнить ее сияющий взгляд, когда появилась зацепка. Нет, как бы спокойнее ни было втроем, они с Шерри не могут держать ее. Они тоже…  _должны понять._  
  
И службы... может ли это быть правдой? То, что всех выживших будут искать, кажется весьма вероятным, но вербовать его?.. Впрочем, а почему нет?  
  
Сбивающая с толку перспектива, хоть, наверное, и не самая плохая – потому что, если быть откровенным до конца, он не знает, как жить дальше – его главной целью остается  _(та… что дала ему Клэр?..)_  забота о Шерри... а за ней – сплошная темнота.  
  
 _Ада... Насколько же ты запала мне в душу? Могла ли ты выжить? И если да - очередной укол в сердце - должно ли это что-то менять?_  
  
Стоит ли шарм риска и таинственности того, чтобы годами жить по одной схеме, то сближаясь, то расходясь – ненадолго получая свое и вновь бросаясь в пекло? Неужели этого всегда будет достаточно, чтобы даже в самой безнадежной ситуации изо всех сил стремиться выжить, зная, что за этим последует очередной поворот спирали, которой не видно конца?   
  
Ему очень бы хотелось уверенно сказать "да". Верить в то, что он ринется в огонь и воду, что действительно можно проходить через все передряги, неся внутри неугасаемое пламя. Но смесь увиденного и бурлящая в сердце горечь вынуждают признать, что… все-таки нет. Что, скорее, он где-то в глубине души просто искал бы свой предел, проверяя, насколько хватит его – их. Что искал бы ответ на вопрос, что одержит верх быстрее – накапливающаяся усталость, стачивающая веру, или же нарастающая в противовес ей готовность все оборвать, оказавшись там, откуда начал – и все-таки двинуться вперед?   
  
Эти размышления несвоевременны – и в то же время когда, если не сейчас? Когда еще вся тяжесть собственных иллюзий обрушится на него со всей силой, обнажая собственные сомнения и чувства?  
  
 _Все-таки нет..._  
  
Нет, сейчас это не главное. Им с Клэр нужно решить, как действовать дальше. Все увиденное – всего лишь сон, проделки разума и воображения, так что стоит почерпнуть из них самое главное – и помешать воплощению возможных кошмаров.  
  
Только вот его жаждущий сделать хоть что-то и наконец насытившийся воздухом разум не находит ничего лучше, кроме как сказать:  
  
– Ты должна ехать за братом.  
  
И тут же замолчать.  
  
Он поднимает взгляд и понимает, что напугал ее.  _Дурак. О чем, по-твоему, она сейчас думает?_  
  
Она приоткрывает рот, силясь что-то сказать, но он видит, как едва заметно подрагивают ее губы. Сердце ухает вниз.   
  
 _Выдох. Объясни ей._  
  
– Я думаю... Скорее всего, нас будут искать. Всех выживших.  
  
 _Так лучше._  Он видит, как расслабляются ее плечи.  
  
 _Правильно. Ободри ее._  
  
– Я позабочусь о Шерри, – констатация факта. Обещание. – А когда вы с братом вернетесь, – он знает, что так и будет, – я... – он запинается, с удивлением понимая, насколько сам этого хочет. Насколько ему нужно быть уверенным в том, что будет и это. – Я найду тебя. Или вы найдете нас.  
  
Он не успевает осмыслить все произнесенное, как она сжимает его в объятиях – ее ладони опускаются ему на плечи, а нос утыкается в подбородок – одаривая теплым дыханием и вызывая легкую дрожь.  
  
– Спасибо, – бормочет она, и он крепче прижимает ее к себе, чувствуя, что сейчас в его руках, несмотря на всю ее силу, хрупкая девушка, которой не чуждо желание ощущать поддержку; чувствуя, что для того, чтобы быть героем, вовсе необязательно безрассудно рисковать жизнью – достаточно попробовать понять и принять интерес другого человека. И этого откровения достаточно, чтобы наконец начать думать о настоящем и будущем, а не упорно цепляться за собственные иллюзии и прошлое. Или, по крайней мере, попытаться.  
  
– Спасибо, – сдавленно повторяет она, и он поглаживает ее по спине, начиная чуть раскачиваться в стороны – интуитивный, пусть, может, и глупый жест, выражающий его желание хотя бы ненадолго, но оградить ее от всех предстоящих им проблем.  
  
 _Все будет хорошо. Они обязательно со всем справятся, так ведь?_  Ему очень хочется в это верить, потому что уж с кем-с кем, а с ней, с этой девушкой, способной как зверь бороться за то, что считает правильным, у них всех точно есть шанс.  
  
Шанс, который нужно грамотно использовать. Именно эту мысль он беспрестанно прокручивает в голове, помогая ей продумать дальнейший план действий и тактично поддерживая разговор во время обсуждения ближайшего будущего с Шерри. Она обнимает Клэр, едва сдерживая слезы, но не уговаривает остаться, ограничившись лишь вопросом о возвращении – вопросом, услышав который, он только сильнее стискивает зубы и легонько сжимает плечо девушки, ободряя ее.  
  
Объятие затягивается, но, кажется, им это нужно – а когда Шерри, наконец, отпускает Клэр, он встречает умоляющий взгляд девочки и на мгновение теряется.   
  
– Мы ведь снова будем все вместе? – спрашивает она, переводя взгляд с него на Клэр и обратно, и когда последняя чуть оборачивается к нему, он опускается на колени и, усмехнувшись, сжимает их обеих в объятиях.  
  
– Будем, – сдавленно обещает Клэр, обнимая его за пояс и начиная тихонько смеяться. – Обязательно будем.  
  
И эта надежда в ее голосе, в таком же дрожащем, но все-таки приправленном ноткой облегчения смехе Шерри, дает ему силы двигаться дальше. Дает стимул думать о том, как позаботиться о девочке и о том, где они все могли бы жить по ее возвращении. Как отнесется к этому ее брат? Светят ли ему косые взгляды с его стороны? Будет ли у них странная большая семья или они просто постараются выбрать квартиры неподалеку друг от друга? Или же возможная борьба с корпорацией раскидает их на разные поля битв, не оставив и шанса на нормальную жизнь?  
  
Его улыбка меркнет – слишком хорошо запомнились образы из сна, но как бы там ни было, даже если они действительно продолжат эту войну, он должен позаботиться о том, чтобы они были все вместе. Чтобы не потеряли себя.  
  
Они проводят оставшееся время за ничего не значащими разговорами, – хоть он принимает в них участие весьма опосредованно, больше погруженный в свои мысли и смутные планы действий в зависимости от развития событий. Но время неумолимо – и вот Шерри уже клюет носом, листая какой-то потрепанный журнал, а Клэр укладывает ее спать, целуя в висок и обещая, что они скоро увидятся.  
  
Вот тогда-то начинается самое страшное – осознание, что она скоро уйдет, перестает маячить где-то рядом, выступая в полную силу и тупыми когтями сжимая сердце в тисках.  
  
 _Страшно, Кеннеди? Что ж, по крайней мере, ее ты и не пытаешься удержать._  
  
Он нервно поглядывает на часы, пока Клэр раскладывает запасы еды, взятые у хозяина мотеля, и решает, что меньшее, что он сейчас может сделать – осмотреть ее оружие. И все-таки этого недостаточно, чтобы успокоить бьющиеся в панике мысли, потому что поводов чем-то себя занять становится все меньше, потому что он знает – Клэр тоже нервничает, потому что тишина между ними становится невыносимой.  
  
– Может, подышим воздухом? – предлагает он, протягивая ей пистолет.  
  
 _Да, Кеннеди, вот так, спокойно._  
  
Она кивает, откладывая оружие в сторону и заглядывая в соседнюю комнату, чтобы удостовериться, что Шерри крепко спит.  
  
Они выходят – смена обстановки на мгновение позволяет расслабиться, и все-таки тем болезненнее становится вновь наваливающаяся тишина, когда они удаляются от номера на безопасное расстояние и опираются на парапет.  _Что дальше?_  
  
Он пытается придумать тему для разговора, но ничего не выходит. Клэр переминается с ноги на ногу, то сжимая, то отпуская перила, и, наконец, нервно усмехается:  
  
– Вот и все, да?  
  
 _Вот и все, вот и все, вот и все,_  – эхом отдается в ушах, и он совершенно не знает, что ей ответить, так что остается только, отведя взгляд, признать:  
  
– Не думал, что я… настолько не силен в разговорах.  
  
 _Как же жалко это звучит._  
  
 _Что, Кеннеди, это действительно все?_  
  
Он сглатывает, не зная, как на это ответить даже самому себе. По телу растекается парализующий страх, тот самый, который на любых инструктажах называют худшим – потому что в любой критической ситуации он мешает тебе сделать  _хоть что-то_.  
  
Но что, что он может сделать? Он беспомощен, их дороги расходятся, и ему нечего ей предложить, пока она не вернется – лишь заткнуть собственный, вовсю протестующий против этого решения разум, чтобы не делать для нее это решение еще сложнее.  
  
 _А что ты сможешь предложить ей, когда она вернется? У тебя ничего нет._  
  
Он задыхается в этом осознании. И все же мысленно рычит.  
  
 _Я сам._  
  
Чтобы выжить в Раккун-сити, этого оказалось достаточно. И никогда, никогда нельзя недооценивать желание другого человека помочь. Возможно, с этим самым желанием можно свернуть горы –  _но разве утром не ты пришел к осознанию, что для нее, для Клэр, куда важнее простое человеческое понимание?_  
  
Он рассматривает ее лицо с каким-то маниакальным желанием как можно четче запомнить его, сохранить в своей памяти, будто наверстывая все то время, которое упустил за прошедшие сутки. И думает о том, как приятно было обнимать ее, действительно чувствуя, как она благодарна за поддержку, чувствуя собственную важность –  _которую не нужно доказывать_ – и принадлежность к этому миру.  
  
Он должен оставаться стойким – ради нее и Шерри. Это болезненная цель, но в жизни и не бывает иначе – все мы идем на жертвы во имя тех, кто нам близок.  
  
Близок… Его глаза впиваются в ее губы, а мысль тает, не успев отложиться в памяти, – в голове формируется новая дилемма, в которой оставаться стойким куда сложнее, нежели в предыдущей.  
  
Ему достаточно ощущения ее взгляда и пришедшего за доли секунды понимания, что она прекрасно знает,  _куда_  он смотрит, но не делает и попытки отстраниться, и когда их глаза встречаются, последней каплей служит мановение ее брови – после чего он подается вперед, сдаваясь накрывающему с головой чувству, и накрывает ее губы своими.  
  
Его бросает в жар – она с готовностью отвечает ему, и он не может ничего поделать, впитывая это чувство и прикрывая глаза. Они целуются яростно, словно даже этот момент у них вот-вот отнимут, и мысль о правдивости этого чувства заставляет его только сильнее прижимать девушку к себе.  
  
Этого быстро становится мало – ее пальцы, очерчивающие шею и плечи, ерошащие его волосы, сводят с ума, и его ладонь проникает под ее майку и оглаживает поясницу.  
  
Они на мгновение отстраняются друг от друга – встречаясь взглядами, видя, что каждый из них прекрасно отдает себе отчет в происходящем, и эта взаимность, это  _понимание_  будоражит куда сильнее, чем любая таинственность.  
  
Он вжимает ее в стену и не сдерживает хриплого стона, когда она подается бедрами ему навстречу. Тело сводит дрожью – ее пальцы скользят по его груди, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке, и опускаются ниже, дразняще касаясь живота, – он двигается ей навстречу, уже совсем бесстыдно задирая черный топ. Очередное движение бедрами – стоны – он приподнимает ее, рыча от боли в плече и только усиливающегося от этого контраста возбуждения, и Клэр обхватывает его ногами, притягивая к себе и сокращая расстояние между ними до минимального.  
  
Слышится щелчок и тихий скрип – он смеется, когда номер рядом с ними открывается, приглашая продолжить начатое в более уединенной обстановке, и делает несколько шагов внутрь, опуская девушку на пол и настороженно осматривая комнату. Каким бы смешным это ни могло показаться несколько дней назад, сейчас подобное действие напрочь въелось в них, стало частью инстинктов.  
  
Она заглядывает в душевую, а он проверяет кухню – все чисто, их взгляды вновь встречаются, и он облизывает пересохшие губы, давя ожившее внутри сомнение и делая шаг ей навстречу.  
  
Она целует его, утихомиривая всю накопившуюся внутри боль, стаскивает с него мятую рубашку, а он, в свою очередь, неловко, стараясь не тревожить больное плечо, избавляет ее от топа. Она смотрит на него сияющими глазами, не мешая, не помогая – и это маленькое наблюдение только усиливает растекающееся внутри тепло.  
  
Он расстегивает ее джинсы, а она помогает избавиться от брюк ему – он тут же отодвигает их ногой в сторону, несколько мгновений наблюдая, как она стаскивает с себя непозволительно много времени проводящую на ее теле ткань.   
  
Он целует ее шею, легонько касаясь кожи зубами и спустя мгновение решаясь оставить засос, – в то время как руки девушки стягивают с него остатки одежды, оставляя совершенно обнаженным перед ней.  
  
Он целует ее плечи, грудь, бедра – опускаясь на колени и помогая окончательно избавиться от нижнего белья. Его ладони не останавливаются ни на секунду, лаская ее – не позволяя мерзнуть и даже на мгновение задуматься о чем-то, кроме происходящего между ними.  
  
Они опускаются на кровать – он глухо стонет, перенося вес на здоровую руку и придерживая ее за бедро, дрожа в предвкушении и делая глоток воздуха перед тем, как они наконец становятся единым целым.  
  
Крик – ее стон переходит в крик, когда он проникает в нее, и она медленно подается ему навстречу, продлевая – усиливая эту пытку и пробуждая в нем совершенно новое, невозможное для обличения в слова чувство.  
  
Чувство собственности – перекрывающее все остальные, потому что они находят нужный темп, ускоряясь, тяжело дыша, но вовсе не думая замедляться или останавливаться, исследуя друг друга, запоминая и словно формируя одно на двоих обещание, основанное на том, что пережили только они – только они вдвоем.  
  
Она впивается ногтями ему в спину, и он задыхается от удовольствия, – чем она нагло и пользуется, толкая его ладонями в грудь и оказываясь сверху.  
  
Он рассматривает ее с восхищением, ощущая каждое ее движение и с готовностью подаваясь навстречу, придерживая за бедра и направляя – чувствуя, что она позволяет ему задавать темп.  
  
Ее пальцы щекочут ему шею, а губы не позволяют дышать, целуя и запрещая, не оставляя даже мысли о том, чтобы оторваться от нее – в то время как ее бедра с каждой секундой все яростнее вжимают его в кровать.  
  
Он сжимает ее бедра, проводя языком по губам, и надрывно движется навстречу, рыча и, наконец, отдаваясь во власть разрывающего изнутри удовольствия – и чувствуя, слыша, что спустя несколько мгновений она со стоном присоединяется к нему.  
  
Ощущения медленно утихают – и все же он вновь тянется к ней, нависшей над ним, не желая отпускать,  _не сейчас_ , и вновь вовлекая в поцелуй – медленный, но как нельзя подходящий для того, чтобы продлить – закрепить – накрывающее их спокойствие.  
  
 _Вдох._  Она опускается рядом, и он тут же обнимает ее, совершенно серьезно глядя в глаза.  
  
 _Выдох._  Она улыбается, вновь касаясь губами его губ, и нежно поглаживает шею, а он удовлетворенно мычит, наконец – пусть и ненадолго – чувствуя себя свободным.  
  
Какое-то время они так и лежат, наслаждаясь объятиями друг друга, и все-таки это не может длиться вечно.  
  
– Даже не думай о том, чтобы найти причины не искать нас, когда вернешься, – с легкой улыбкой говорит он, отмечая, как слегка расширяются от удивления ее глаза.   
  
– С моей стороны это было бы очень некрасиво… – слышится смущенный ответ, – и, наверное, неосмотрительно, – она прищуривается, и уголок ее губ дергается.  
  
– Точно, – так же хитро отвечает он, подаваясь вперед за очередным поцелуем, и когда они вновь отстраняются друг от друга, уже серьезнее добавляет. – Правда. Даже не думай. И не думай, что мы не будем искать способы связаться с тобой.  
  
Она кивает, рассматривая его лицо и закрепляя их договор коротким касанием губ, после чего поднимается с кровати и принимается собирать раскиданную на полу одежду.  
  
Они возвращаются в номер и, удостоверившись, что Шерри спит, ложатся сами – Клэр уже привычно располагается на его груди, а он утыкается носом ей в макушку, обнимая и выводя незамысловатые узоры на ее спине.  
  
Она засыпает почти сразу – а он борется со сном так долго, как только может, мысленно подготавливая себя к тому, что последует дальше, к тому, что когда он проснется утром, она уже уйдет – и пусть ему вновь будет больно, он должен быть сильным. Ему не оказать ей поддержку в поисках, мысленно повторяет он, – но это и не нужно, она будет знать, что мысленно он с ней, что он позаботится о будущем девочки, чего бы это ни стоило, – и что они будут ждать ее.   
  
Сейчас, когда он рассматривает ее силуэт, так легко верить в эти мысли – убеждать себя, что понимает; что она действительно так думает, пусть и не говорит; и пусть с каждым днем верить будет все сложнее, он должен продолжать это делать – ради них, ради нее.  
  
 _"Она вернется",_  – повторяет себе он.  
  
 _"Я найду ее",_  – рычит другая его часть, перекрывая тихий голос сомнения.  
  
 _"Мы еще встретимся",_  – слышит он убаюкивающий голос Клэр и как будто бы чувствует сквозь сон прикосновение ее губ к своим.   
  
Он приобнимает лежащую рядом подушку, пропитавшуюся ее запахом, и утыкается в нее лбом, вновь проваливаясь в темноту – на сей раз полную предвкушения и уверенности, что все непременно будет так, как они захотят.


End file.
